Opening and Closing to Barney's Halloween Party 2000 VHS
Here is the Opening and Closing to Barney's Halloween Party 2000 VHS Opening: # FBI Warning (1996) (Taken from: Barney's Fun & Games 1996 VHS) # Interpol Warning (1996) (Taken from: Barney In Concert 1996 VHS) # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) (Taken from: Be My Valentine, Love Barney 2000 VHS) # The Wiggles: Quack Quack Music Video Music Video for The Wiggles - Wiggle Time Trailer (Taken from: The Wiggles: Wake Up Jeff 2000 VHS) # Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996-present) (Taken from: Barney's Fun & Games 1996 VHS) # Barney Buddies Club Promo (2001) (Taken from: Barney's Fun & Games 2000 VHS) # Come on Over to Barney's House Trailer (2000) (Taken from: Barney's Musical Castle 2001 VHS) # Please Stay Tuned Screen (1999-2001) (Taken from: Barney's Fun & Games 2000 VHS) # Barney Home Video Intro # Barney's Halloween Party Title Card Closing Order: # End Credits # Barney's Super Singing Circus Trailer (2000) (Taken from: Barney's Big Surprise 2000 VHS) # Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm Trailer (2000) (Taken from: Barney's Adventure Bus 2000 VHS) # More Barney Songs Trailer (1999) (Taken from: Sing & Dance With Barney 2000 VHS) # Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996-present) (Taken from: Barney In Outer Space 1998 VHS) # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) (Taken from: Barney's Big Surprise 2000 VHS) Trivia *Filming for this home video July 1996. *This video marked: **The first Halloween special in the Barney franchise. **The last Barney home video to feature Groundling Marsh and Joe Scruggs preview. **The last use of the Season 4 versions of the "Barney Theme Song" and "I Love You". The Season 4 vocals for the "Barney Theme Song" returned on the screening copy of Be My Valentine, Love Barney, Barney's Beach Party and Round & Round We Go!. **The last use of the Season 4 Barney costume. **The first appearances of Farmer Dooley and Miss Pennypacker. Farmer Dooley would later reappear in the 2005 home video, Let's Go to the Farm, and Miss Pennypacker would later reappear in the 1999 home video Walk Around the Block with Barney. **The only time we ever see the school gym. **The first home video where Mr. Boyd appears in. *During the song, "A Big Parade of Costumes", one of the kids in the background of the stage is wearing the same cheerleading uniform Luci wore in the Season 1 episode "Carnival of Numbers". The uniform was also seen in the Season 3 episode "Are We There Yet?". *When BJ says "Thanks Mrs. Pennypacker", you can see that Baby Bop lip syncs the exact same words. *The preview for this video is announced by Dean Barnett. On VHS, that preview only appeared in Come on Over to Barney's House. *This video was shown in "Children's Favorites: Halloween Treats". *'Goof:' During the end credits, Baby Bop's name was mispelled "Baby Bob". Category:Trailers from Barney VHS Tapes Re-Released on September 14, 2000 Category:Trailers from Barney 2000 VHS Category:Fake Barney VHS Opening and Closings Category:2000 VHS